


Eat Me!

by wasfight23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasfight23/pseuds/wasfight23
Summary: This is a one shot or my friend https://dex-ter-ous.tumblr.com/ go check thier blog out they are fucking cool with great art.





	Eat Me!

Eat Me!

Prolog

Theo is giving Dexter a bath and the little demon felt at peace. He had just finished washing his hair and Dexter was playing with a rubber ducky. Theo then lift him up and wrap a towel around him. “Alright all done.” Theo spoke as he carry him to the bed room. “When will you learn that playing in the pools of wet dirt on earth will only annoy me?”

“You had to bathe me anyway.” Dexter said to Theo as the demon dress him. Theo pick out a white nightgown for Dexter to put on. “So I might as well jump in a muddy puddle.”

“Hhmm…” Theo went now done dressing the little demon. “Regardless. You did something I precisely told you not to do.”

“I’m sorry.” Dexter said with an innocent smile and began jumping on the bed. “The human realm is just so much fun to play in.”

Theo just sigh. “That it is.” Theo said reminiscing. He then clear his throat and brought his attention back to Dexter. He grab him right out of the air. “Come here my little pet.”

“Heheh!” Dexter went as Theo lift up his night gown and blew on his stomach. “That tickles! Hehehe!”

“Now let’s get you to bed.” Theo said and carry Dexter to his bed room. Dexter bed room is quite comfy with one bed in the middle of the room. With a checkers plaid bed sheets and checkers plaid pillows all over the place. Theo walks over Dexter bed and lay the small demon down. “Go to sleep now Dexter. I have a lot of work that need to be done.”

“Aaaww. I want to hear about how you found one of your dads royal guard members.” Dexter whine to him with puppy dog eyes as Theo pull the blanket over him. “I bet you really let him have it huh?”

“Now how did you know about that?” Theo stop and gave the small demon a cork brow. “I was sure I told you to stay inside today.”

“Oh sorry…” Dexter went with a weak smile. He looks giddy as his little demon tail wag wildly. “I just couldn’t help it. You were so upset because you couldn’t find him and now you did!”

“Yes. I admit finding that irregular have made my mood a bit better.” Theo said with a smile. The smile then drop and as he turn his attention back to Dexter. “Still you disobey me. So no deserts for a whole week.”

“Aaaww. Fine.” Dexter said with a pout. Theo just smirk and rub Dexter head. Dexter smile and turn to Theo. “Good night.”

“Good night.” Theo said leaving the room. He turns off the lights and walk towards the door. He then close the door behind him and let himself give a warm smile.

“How disgustingly sweet.” A dark voice spat. Theo curl a lip of repulsion. He knew this voice. He didn’t even have to turn around. Yet he did. One could never be too careful around Mal! “You should be careful with that little morsel. Why any demon could just gobble him up.”

Theo just walk past Mal. “I don’t have time for your babble today Mal.” Theo said heading to his room. He didn’t have to worry about Dexter. Dexter room had a protection spell, so Dexter would be safe.

Mal smirk and flap his wings hovering next to Theo. “Oh you are going to want to hear this.” Mal went as he landed right in front of Theo. “Your little pet got into so much more trouble on his little day out.”

“Don’t tell me you came to bother me, just so you can tell on my property.” Theo said rolling his eyes. He stop walking and cross his arms. “It’s quite unbecoming.”

“I’m not. You’ll find out later on the Nine Circle News. The fact he almost became someone lunch.” Mal stated with a growl and calm himself. “Lucky for the little snack. I kill the damn thing.”

“Oh how kind of you.” Theo said sarcastically. “No doubt you would not tolerate someone taking what you believe to be yours.”

“That pound of flesh is mine to eat!” Mal snap at him with a somber look in his eyes. Mal straighten up and pull his hair back. “However I will not have to wait long. Sooner or later the little runt will come to close. Then I will be using his bones to pick out his flesh from my teeth.”

“Oh then I guess you want me to hack off one of your wings.” Theo said in a dangerous tone.

Mal only laugh. “Hahaha. That tone of voice might work on lesser demons and even your subjects. Not me! Remember Theo. I am you.” Mal said with an amuse grin and turn to leave. Mal knew Theo would do it. The human had no love for his demon other half. Still they were evenly match. A big battle would cost them both. However Mal love testing the boundary.

Theo watch his other half go till the wing demon was out of sight. Theo walk to the Kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. He then turn on the news and immediately pinch his noise. His other half was right. Something had to be done about Dexter.

“Welcome back to the Nine Circles Hellish News Channel 666.” A one eye demon women spoke with a stone chart in her hand. “Hell is for once on a soul shortage. Thanks to a brawl in the first circle millions upon millions freshly new souls have escape back to the world of the living.”

“Oh no…” Theo went as he grab his tea and sat in a chair. The new women play replay of punisher demons chasing a small shadow figure that Theo knew was Dexter.

“As you all know it took eighteen decades to set those plans in motion to take those souls and now hell army will be severely cripple due to the soul shortage.” The demon women reported. “Witness say they saw a small demon fleeing the scene. More on this later. In later news it’s open season on white nationalist.”

Theo then turn off the TV and lay his head back. “What am I going to do with him?” Theo ask himself. A smile came upon his face. “Perhaps a new way of conditions can be used. Yes. This is going to be fun.”

\----------------------------

The Next morning Theo got up bright and early to make pancakes with eggs. He made it with strawberries and whip cream with a cherries on top. Complete with hash browns. As he cook Mal walk into the kitchen with a yawn. “I see someone is up early.” Mal said talking a plate of Pancakes. “If you keep this up some would believe you lost your touch.”

Theo eyebrow twitch and snap his finger. The pancake in Mal hand were transported to the other side of the table. “They are not for you.” Theo said giving Mal a deadly look. He then soften as he watch little Dexter stumble into the Kitchen. “They are for Dexter.”

“Good morning.” Dexter went with a yawn and pull out a chair. He climb into the chair. Theo put a stack of pancake and eggs in front of him. “How was your night?”

“It was fine.” Dexter said with a yawn not really paying attention to anyone. Mal was still hungry and started eyeing Dexter. “I dream about an old friend I had. I hope she fine.”

“That great Dexter. However I want to know something. Care to enlighten me.” Theo ask in a normal tone as Dexter pour syrup on his pancakes. Mal had a entertain look in his eye as he inch closer Dexter. Theo threw a knife at Mal cutting him off from an unsuspecting Dexter. 

“Yes?” Dexter ask taking a bite of his pancake. Mal just gave Theo a dark look.

“You did more then follow me around? Didn’t you?” Theo said as he turn to Dexter. Dexter look at him with wide eyes and slowly swallow. “In fact. You somehow manage to put hell on a shortage of souls.”

“I…I’m sorry.” Dexter went with a sheepish smile. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Uh…Alright.” Theo said with a smile. Dexter look surprise and Mal cork an eye brow of suspicion. Theo then gave a warm smile. “Finish your breakfast. Then we can spend the day with each other. Alright”

“Um…Yes.” Dexter said with his ears back. 

“Well I don’t want to miss this.” Mal said and snatch a pancake from one the stack of pancakes. “Something tell me this is going to be fun.”

“Oh no…” Dexter whisper to himself. Dexter ate the rest of his food in silence while Theo happily read his newspaper. Mal ignore them both as he scarf down pancakes and meat patties. 

After everyone finish eating. Theo walk over to Dexter and took his plate. “Now how about you go ahead in the living room and wait for me.” Dexter didn’t say a word and just obey. 

Dexter walk into the room and sat on the couch. Even though no threat has been made. No implication that something bad could happen. He knew he was in trouble. It was the same feeling he got when he work for the king in the mortal realm. Still unable to go against his only protector. He just sat there. Mal was resting on the couch with a very intrigue look on his face.

Once Theo was done washing the dishes he walk into the living. Theo glance at a smug Mal and contemplate weather or not to make him leave. He then decided against it. Mal would only fight him and he didn’t want to waste time. Theo walk into the living room and sit down in a chair across from Dexter. “Dexter… I’m going to ask a question and I want a clear honest answer.” Theo said folding his fingers together as his golden eyes bore into Dexter’s. “Was it you that cause the release of all those souls?”

Dexter look down and close his eyes. “Y…yes.” Dexter said in a silent tone of voice twitching his thumbs together.

“This is a high offence Dexter. It’s not the same when you are on earth and could get away with almost anything. The lords of Hell will want an answer for this. No doubt they will find out it was you soon enough.” Theo explain in an even tone of voice. “What were you even doing out there?”

“One of the demons…said something…” Dexter went looking to the side.

“Don’t give me that dumb answer Dexter.” Theo shot at him pinching the bridge of his noise. “That no excuse. What could they possible said to cause you to fight.”

“Heheh. I thought you train your pet better than that.” Mal finally spoke. “It seems all your training was… well…sloppy…”

“Shut up.” Theo glare at his other half. Honestly. He can’t even believe they were once one. “Now what did they say to cause the fight.”

“They…insulted you…” Dexter whisper looking to the side. “They called you a baster son of an irregular whore. I just had to do something. That a human was somehow high ranking in hell.”

“Oh Dexter… Those are just words. You know that. I don’t need anyone defending my honor. We don’t worry ourselves with the words of lower demons.” Theo then walk over Dexter as he try to bring his pet to a realization. “Your actions made me look bad today. It shows that I have an ill train disobedient pet.” He then grab Dexter face. Forcing the small demon to look into his golden eyes. “And a disobedient pet is something I cannot have.” He then let go of Dexter face and walk back over to his chair. “How do you think I should correct this Dexter?” Dexter look like he was about to answer but was cut off by Theo. The sheer force yet softness of his master voice made him jump. “Also ‘I don’t know’ is NOT an answer.”

“I should be punish.” Dexter said softly unable to make eye contact.

“That right. What punishment is befitting of a Master and a slave. Some of the demon lords cut off limbs. While others cut out eyes. I on the other hand prefer the more…traditional way of things.” Theo said and summon a long black and red riding crop to his hand. “Now you are to take off your night gown and lay across the arm chair.”

“Well this is more than entertaining.” Mal aid leaning back and crossing his leg. He then lean his hand on his cheek.

“I…I…Can’t...Mal is right there…” Dexter went as he cover his face trying to hide his red cheeks.

“So what. You weren’t embarrass when you decide to embarrass me. So I won’t get mortify when I humiliate you.” Theo said and whip the crop in the air. “Now Strip and assume the position.”

Dexter dilated his white eyes and look down in defeated. He stood up and took off his night gown. Dexter stand there on the couch and crawl the couch arm chair. He slowly lay across it. “No not like that.” Theo chastise him and push Dexter head down. His ass was fully expose and his head was burry in a pillow. “That better.” Dexter eyes were wide as his heart race. “What a fitting position for you my pet.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Mal said with a chuckle. 

“You have no lines in this play.” Theo glare at his other half. “You may watch that it.”

“Oh come now Theo. If you invite me to the show. Then expect a…spectator reaction. Hhmm…” Mal said to him with a grin. This was true. Theo had invite the demon in. He could not control what came out of his mouth.

Theo said nothing and turn his attention back to Dexter. “Dexter you will be getting fifty smacks.” Theo inform him as he lay the ridding crop against Dexter ass. The cold rod on Dexter ass made him jump. “You may scream, cry and beg all you want. If you move from your position I will add more. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes...Master….” Dexter said as he felt the panic rise in him. He was blushing from the sheer humiliation of having someone see him naked. With his ass in the air waiting to be spank, as if he was some bitch in heat. He didn’t know why he was panicking. He has been whip before in public. Yet never like this. No. This was different. Very different. Because this time it was his king.

Theo rose the crop in the air. (Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap,) As the crop fall perfectly on his ass getting both cheeks, Dexter fought himself to not start crying so soon. (Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap,) Yet that was impossible! Theo didn’t do warm ups. He always went right for the kill whenever he strike. (Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap,)

“Owe, owe, owe!” Dexter yelp. He could feel the tears pricking his eyes and his ass burning hot. “Please…owe, owe, OWE!”

“Punishments are supposed to hurt.” Theo spoke in a cold none tone of voice. Mal watch from his seat feeling his cock and balls becoming rock hard. “Think of this pain the next time you are even tempted to disobey my orders.”

(Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap,) Theo kept striking Dexter bottom as hard as he could. He held absolutely nothing back. Dexter ass was becoming a nice shade of crimson red. Theo was actually quite proud of his pet. Most would be crying like a baby. So far all he had so far was a moans and yelps. Yes he was quite proud. Now it was time to BREAK HIM! (Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap,)

“OWE, OWE, YELP! PLEASE! I CANT TAKE ANYMORE! OH MAN!” Dexter scream shaking. He is trying so hard to show his strength by not crying. That he bite his bottom lip hard causing himself to bleed. Too bad this does nothing to help him. The pressure of Theo strikes only build on his ass. “PLEASE! MERCY! PLEASE I CANT TAKE IT!”

“Mercy? Tell me Dexter. What is the definition of Mercy?” Theo went and somehow even strike harder. (Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap,)

“AAAAHHHH! To show FORGIVENESS!” Dexter screams shaking.

“That right. However the true definition of mercy is compassion or forgiveness shown toward someone whom it is within one's power to punish or harm.” Theo went as he delivered another strike. “To ask for mercy is to say you reject my gift. I take my time out to appropriate and help you grow. Just for you to ask for it all to go away. Do you no longer want my care?”

“No! AAAUUGH! I do WANT IT! OWE…I Do…!”Dexter practically scream. 

Theo then smile and stop whipping his ass. “Good boy. After all you destroy everything to belong to me. Future, lovers and friends. You burn it all to the ground to be mine.” He walk close to Dexter and grab his horn and brought his head up to whisper in his ear. “I can remember their scream when you betray them for me. ‘No… stop! Don’t you see? Were just his toys to break! I thought we were friends!’ Little did they know that you we’re friends. Yet you presented them to me as a doe to a wolf. Hahahaha!”

Then the damn broke. Dexter tears just flow. He didn’t even try to stop them. He deserve this. Every whip. Every strike. He deserve it all. He needed to be punish for what he done. “And yet…I would do it all again.” Dexter said thru tearful smiles.

Theo smile. “Yes. Now you get it. Everything I do to you is for you. You will tolerate every pain. Every suffering on MY orders. For the simple fact that I’m your king.” Theo said as he put Dexter back into position. “Now take my gift.”

(Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap,) Dexter did just that. “Owe, Sob, Owe, whine, Sob,” Dexter cried like a baby taking in every bit. (Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap, Whap,) His ass went from a crimson red to a thick red wine color. Yet he dare not ask for it to stop. He just lay there and took it.

Theo strike his bottom a few more time then stop. Theo look down at a shaking crying sobbing Dexter. He could not help but smile. For a sight of pure submission was unadulterated pleasure for him. Theo pick him up and left the room.

Mal sat from his seat with a complete hard on. “I see only one clear path now.” Mal open his golden eye with a look of untainted conviction. “I’m gonna eat the little runt.”  
\-------------

In Theo room Dexter lay across Theo lap. Theo rub ointment and lotions on his burning ass. Theo room is white with an affection for silver. With fine elegant paintings and fresh fruit on a silver platter on a white table. Dexter always like being in Theo room. It was always so fancy. 

Dexter sniff as he look around the room. “Is my punishment over?” Dexter ask softly with his ears back. “I’m sure the demon lords won’t be too mad.”

“Hump you think so?” Theo said and sat Dexter up. He then walk over to his dresser. “Well I’m sorry to disappoint you. They will be. So I have to leave to have a word with them.”

“Aw do you have to? I mean they don’t even know it was me.” Dexter said with his usual playful smile. Theo pull out a silver night gown and walk back over to Dexter. “I mean I could have really gotten away with it.”

“I forget how childish you can be in that form. Still you know as well as I do. That the demon lords will find out. It’s just a matter of time.” Theo spoke as he got Dexter dress again. Dexter only pouted and cross his arms. “I want you to stay in this room. Mal is no doubt still rile up from your punishment. So you are not to leave this room. Understood?”

“Yes…” Dexter went as he plop down on the soft bed. Thank goodness the bad was very soft. If it hadn’t been hard his ass would be in even more pain.

“Good. I will be back letter.” Theo said and head out his door. “There a protection spell on the room. You are not to leave it.” With that he was gone. Leaving a very raw bottom Dexter alone in his white room.

“My ass still hurts…Like a lot….” Dexter whale and sniffles. Dexter already bored, tries to do as his Master says. He walks around. Almost read a book and even snack on some fruit. Only an hour has past and Dexter felt like it’s been days. “Mal might just be in his room. I can go watch TV and be back in this room before Master knows.”

Dexter open the door with a creak and peek out. He slowly tip toe out the door and close the creaking door behind him. “Why do door always creak when you don’t want to be heard.” Dexter whisper to himself.

“Maybe because they know a little demon haven’t had enough punishment.” Mal said standing above a shock Dexter. “You really are a sucker for pain. Hehe. If it’s pain you want. Then who am I to deny you.”

“Oh no…” Dexter went as Mal quickly snatch him up. Dexter struggle and kick his legs as hard as he could. But he could not break Mal grip on him. “Let me go! Theo gonna be very mad if you eat me. Besides wont it be better to hangs out then to kill me.”

 

Dexter eye were wide with a cute innocent smile. Mal stare at him with a blank expression. “No.” Mal simple stated. He then turn and head to his room with struggling Dexter in tow. “Let’s get some privacy, shall we. Don’t want your King getting in the way this time.”

Dexter was truly worry this time. Theo would be gone for hours. Mal only needed three seconds. Which made Dexter stop to think. If Mal wasn’t going to kill him on the spot. Then he was going to draw this out. This was BAD!

Mal carry him into his room and close the door behind him. The room was gold and black. With a medieval vibe to it. Fluffy gold pillows with silk golden blankets to cover the bed. There were skulls and old bones decorated on the wall beautifully. 

Mal walk to his bed and lay Dexter on it. Mal was not stupid. He had a firm grip on Dexter Tail and kept him pin there. Dexter held his mouth as he twist in pain. “Let go! That hurt.” Dexter yowl as Mal climb over him.

“To think after all these years. I’m finally gonna get rid of your little twank ass.” Mal grin showing his sharp teeth. He proceeds to crawl over Dexter with his other hand pining him by the body. “I think I will break your pretty little neck. With my teeth!” As Mal came close to Dexter neck. Dexter kick his leg out and lightly brush against Mal already hard dick. “Ah…Hhmm…” Mal pause as moan from the touch. “On second thought. Maybe there a different way I can eat you…” 

“Huh?” Dexter went confuse. Mal lift his hand in the air and his claws grew sharper. Dexter seeing this brace for the worst. Mal brought his claw across Dexter silver gown, ripping the garment to shreds. Dexter ears went back as his body lay expose. “What are you gonna do to me?”

“Hahaha.” Mal only chuckle as he lifted him up. “Let’s see how you taste.” Mal lick the tip of Dexter small cock and Dexter jolt with a whine of pleasure. This amuse Mal so much that he laugh out loud. “Hahaha! Just as I thought! You’re so small and sensitive that the slightest touch can bring you to a climax.” He then lick his cock again and watch as Dexter rock his body thru a wave of pleasure. “I wonder how many times I can make you come before I have you calling me your Master!”

“Please…I can’t! Please don’t!” Dexter whine as Mal held him upside down.

“Hahaha!” Mal only chuckle and emerge Dexter entire cock in his mouth. Dexter cock barely fill his mouth. Hell he was even able to fit his pussy in his mouth. He was such a twank that he didn’t even have balls. He laugh again at how small Dexter was. How could this be punisher demon? Let alone survive in hell. As Mal suck Dexter cock he would shove his tongue into Dexter pussy ever so often. Effectively tongue fucking and sucking him off at the same time. 

Dexter felt wave after wave of pleasure wrench thru his body. “Oh man! This is so fucking much! AAAhhh!” He grab his head trying to do everything in his power to not come. “Oh fuck. I can’t I won’t! AAauuuggghhh!” A good twenty minutes has past and Dexter was still fighting not to cum. Mal must admit. It was impressive to see one so small fight so hard to stay loyal. However he was once a part of Theo and he would be Damn! If he couldn’t break this twank of a demon.

So Mal intensify his sucking and tongue fucking Dexter Pussy. “You can’t last forever Dexter.” Mal went as his tongue hit the back of Dexter pussy Sending electric jolts clawing its way thru Dexter body. “Just let go my little morsel.” In a few second Dexter did just that. He came right into Mal mouth and Dexter body shudder in pleasure. Mal drank down every bit of him with a triumph look on his face. Mal smile as he rub Dexter ears and cheek. “There a good boy. See? That was easy. Wasn’t it?”

“Hhmm…”Dexter only moan as he went limp in Mal arm.

 

“Hahaha. I do hope you don’t think this over.” Mal said to Dexter with a smile. “I only began to play. When I done with you. You won’t even be able to talk.” He then engulf Dexter in his mouth again. This time his tongue grew and wrap around Dexter cock. He then pound his tongue straight into Dexter Pussy. 

Mal fill Dexter pussy out so much the Dexter stomach look like he had something in it. “Oh my fucking!!! Oh Fuck! AAAAUUGGHHH!” Dexter scream out. Mal smirk and began his assault on Dexter sweet spot. It was like Dexter cock was in a flesh light and his pussy was being drill by a fuck machine.

Mal pounded his sweet spot with his tongue. Dexter road his second climax out as his body was being rip apart by pleasure and his eyes roll to the back of his head. “AAAuuugghhh!!!” Dexter scream as his ears twitch. Yet there was no stopping there. Mal was going to make good on his promise.

For Dexter coming a second time was the first of many. Mal kept up this treatment for about an hour. Dexter whine, gag and wring his body thru countless orgasms. He couldn’t think or talk. All he could do was take it. Mal just drank it all down as if he was drinking a fine wine. Mal counted at least twenty orgasms already. Still just bring Dexter to orgasm was not the sole purpose of this. Breaking him was. 

He remember all the time he could practically hear Theo fucking the little twank in the little bitch room. As if he was fucking doing something worthy of all that fucking scream. Dexter was a demon for fuck sake taking a human cock. Nothing worth of even a pep. Yet Theo had him mewling like a little bitch in heat almost every fucking night.

“GGgGGgguugghhh!” Dexter went as he felt a strong upsurge of pleasure about to pillar thru his body again. Then Mal drop him and like a light being turn on Dexter snap out of his haze of pleasure. “What the fuck? Why did you stop?”

Mal simply walk over to a golden chair, which look like something straight from game of thrones and sat down. He then cross his leg and folded his hands. He just look directly at the little demon with his amber irises and black pupils. “Leave.” Mal said unmoving and cold. He look completely together and clean. As if he wasn’t just sucking his dick at all.

Dexter went wide eye and actually look hurt. Mal look forever unmoved. “Why? What did I do?” Dexter ask with a broken voice. It was like someone kick a puppy. 

“Nothing.” Mal simply said. “Just leave.”

Dexter look down with his head turn to the side and his lips quiver. “I…I…can’t…” Dexter whisper feeling tears prick at his eyes. His dick was so rock hard that he was starting to develop blue balls and it HURT! “I need to finish…”

“Not my problem. Leave.” Mal said as the candles in his room all came aflame. The candles lit a clear path to the door. “Unless….you can show me how much you want it” 

“H…How…” Dexter ask with a feeling of relief and yet somehow dread. This was Mal he was talking about. He was a sadistic lord. Even more then Theo.

“Theo may enjoy begging but I want something more.” Mal said from his seat. He then conform 11cm, 11.5 wide in the middle and at the bottom it was 12cm dildo to appear in front of Dexter. “Impress me. If you can take this. I will grant you the pleasure you want.”

Dexter look wide eye at the dildo and began to shake. “I can’t…I” Dexter whine as he lean his head on the heavy plastic. The dildo was as big as him.

There was a silence as Mal thought a little. “Yes…Maybe you are right. Your ass does seem untrained.” Mal said in thought. He then gave a thin lip smile and flick his arm. The dildo became smaller granted but not but much. It was 7cm wide and 26 cm tall. “There no time like the present to train.” Dexter look at the dildo and his lip began to quiver again. “What wrong?” Mal voice sound mockingly but Dexter didn’t care His dick was hurting and his pussy was hard as fuck. “Tell me what wrong…”

 

“I…need help…I need help…” Dexter went as tears began to fall for the second time. “I can’t do it by myself.”

“Of course you can’t my pet.” Mal said as he stood up. “By time I’m done with you. The only thing you’re gonna be used for is your stretch out hole.” Mal walk over to Dexter and pick the small demon up. He then took the dildo from him and sat back down on the bed. He materialize a bottle of white lube and put it in Dexter hands. “Alright were going to take this slow Dexter. I don’t need to tell you what to do. Do i?”

“No…no I got it.” Dexter said as he open the cap to the bottle.

“Good. I will just hold it then.” Mal said as he watch Dexter pour some lube on his hand. Dexter then rub his hand together and brought rub it on the dildo. “Alright Dexter. That enough lube. You don’t need a lot.”

“So…um…what now.” Dexter ask nervously.

“Hamm…Hahaha” Mal only laugh with his head back. Dexter felt a cold chill go up his spine. He felt really nervous for his ass. Mal had a sharp tooth smile crack on his face. “Now MY real fun Starts.” With that said Mal lifts Dexter up with two hands and use his tail to hold the dildo in place.

“Please…Don’t just shove it in!” Dexter yelp in panic kicking his feat. “No! I can! I won’t let you do this to me!” Dexter claw at Mal and bite his hand. Mal just held him over the dildo unmoved what so ever. “Fucking Fuck YOU! You’re so mean! Theo-“

Dexter was then cut off by a deep tongue kiss that went all the way down his throat by Mal. In this same moment Mal brought Dexter down hard on the Dildo. Completely filling the ass. So much so that you could see the shape of the dildo in his stomach.

The shock and pain of the intrusion made Dexter bite down. This did very little to help the little Demon. “GGuurrghgh!” Dexter went as he gurgle on the throat fucking kiss. Dexter eyes roll to the back of his head as drool came out of his mouth. The only thing that kept him from passing out was the fact that Mal tongue completely fill out his mouth. So much that his mouth was fill to capacity. “GGgUUhhhm!!” Dexter could barely close his mouth. 

Mal held this position until he felt no more resistance from Dexter. Once that was done Mal pull his head back and smile. “So… that wasn’t so bad. You took it all.” Mal said petting his head with praise. “Such a good boy. Now here come the good part. For me that is.” He then sat up and carry Dexter deeper into the bed. Dexter was deep in a sex haze and didn’t even register Mal moving him. Mal lay Dexter on his back and materialize some rope. He cut the rope. He then ties Dexter right hand with his right foot together. Then the left foot and left hand together.

Mal look his work over and was quite pleased with himself. “You look so pretty now.” Mal said undoing his pants. Exposing a thick red full length cock. It was so hot that steam was coming off of it. His cock is completely hard at full attention. With a cock like this right in front of him Dexter snap out of his sex haze and was on full alert. He look up at Mal with Pure horror. 

“Aw don’t look so scared. After all…” Mal said sarcastically and position himself at Dexter Pussy entrance. “I’m sure Theo is just as big...” He then shove himself in with full force and Dexter scream from the top of his lunges. “Hhmm…Music to my ears.”

“AAAAAAGGGGHHH!” Dexter scream throwing his head back. Mal didn’t bother waiting for him to get used to it. He just held on to Dexter with both hand. The little Demon was tight as fuck. So staying in was actually quite challenging. “pLEASE! pLEASE SLOW DOWN! i CAN’T tAKE IT!”

“Yes you can. Just breathe. It will start to feel good soon.” Mal said simply in an unsympathetic voice. He then look down at Dexter cock and smirk. “After all your body says it loves it. But maybe I should help you feel even more.” Mal snap his finger and the dildo up his ass began to vibrate hard.

“oH MAN! iT’S SO MUCH! sO FUCKING DEEP. i CAN’T hhhmm!” Dexter went with his tongue outside of his mouth drooling. Mal was right. The pain was intense. Yet thanks to the intense vibrator. The pain was mix with unbelievable sensational Stimulation. He wasn’t feeling pleasure just yet but all he could do now was feel. That just how Mal wanted him. He wanted him feeling. To have thought of no one. Lost in a black abyss with only him as his Anchors. “aaaarrghh! lET MY PUSSY REST! lET MY PUSSY REST!”

“Do pets make choices? Can a dog decides when he can leave his master?” Mal said as he slam Dexter down on hic cock over and over again. Mal made sure to hit his sweet spot as punishment for asking such a question. Dexter body tremor with pleasure as his tail wrap around Mal arm. “Do Pet Make Choices?!”

“N…no!” Dexter went covering his mouth as he felt his climax reaching him. 

“That right. You can scream and whine all you want.” Mal went feeling his own climax coming. “But you will keep going till I cum!” Mal felt his own climax coming on and out of pure spite he grab Dexter cock. Preventing the poor small demon from coming. This hit Dexter like a truck. 

“pLEASE! pLEASE LET ME CUM!” Dexter cried. Damn it all! Fuck it all. He wanted to cum. No! He fucking needed to cum! So shame be damn. He started to bawl like a baby and beg for release. His fucking dick felt like it was about to fall off. “pLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! dON’T FUCKING LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!”

“Then beg your Master for release! Hahaha!” Mal laugh as he pull out and slam back in making Dexter yelp in pleasure. “I be quick about Dexter. If I cum before you do. Then you will be like that the whole night!”

“pLEASE mASTER. pLEASE LET ME CUM MASTER. dON’T LEAVE YOUR PET TO SUFFER THE WHOLE NIGHT. i NEED IT MASTER! i NEED IT! wWWHHHAAA!!!!” Dexter wail with his ears back shaking hard. His climax was already here. If Mal held on anymore he would never have it. “i NEED IT! i FUCKING NEED IT mASTER!”

“Hump…” Mal went and let go of Dexter cock. “Make sure to say thank you.”

“AAAAAUUUGGHHH!” Dexter went as he cum hard on the bed. He rode his climax out with tremors tarring thru his body. His eyes roll to the back of his head and his whole body twitch going limp. “tHANK YOU mASTER! tHANK YOU!”

“Good boy Dexter. Good boy.” Mal said as he did a few more short hard thrusts and cum deep inside of Dexter. He over flow the little Demon to the brim. Once his cock was empty he pull out and look down at the demon. “My you are a pretty picture.”

Dexter eyes were roll to the back of his head. While drool came out of his mouth and ass deeply fill with a dildo. His pussy was filled with cum and was dripping with it. With both of his legs tied and spread apart.

“Yes. I might have to back in and take another bite.” Mal went with a smile.

“Not without me.” Theo voice cut thru Mal thought process. Mal snap around in surprise at Theo. Theo stood behind him with his arms behind him. “You didn’t put a protection spell on Mal. You were always the more reckless part of me.”

“What? You were to be gone for hours! How long were you watching!?” Mal went with a growl as fire form at his mouth. 

“The lords of hell let me go early.” Theo said with a perilous look in his eyes. “You merely taste my pet Mal. I know Dexter disobey my order. So you fucking him is a fitting punishment.” Theo walk towards the bed. “I will have to punish him again later.”

“Hhmm… I see. So have you come to take him from me Theo?” Mal ask with a cork brow. “Fair warning. You will bleed” Mal lift up his hand showing a powerful flame to emphasize his point.

“No Mal. I don’t think that will be necessary.” Theo spoke as he undid his pants exposing his cock and climb in front of Dexter. “Perhaps there is room for the both of us in this house.”

“Hhmm…Maybe there is.” Mal said showing a tooth smile. “But I just had his pussy. I want the head.”

“I’m not sticking my cock where you just seeded at.” Theo said undoing the ropes Mal put on Dexter.

Mal pull the Dildo out which made Dexter yelp in discomfort. He then turn Dexter around and spread his ass cheeks. “This one isn’t.” Mal said with a sadistic smile.

“HHmm… At least I don’t have to use lube.” Theo said as he grab Dexter Tail and horn. “By now you know I’m here Dexter. Know that you’re not excuses from punishment later. Nod if you heard me.” Dexter nod his head and Theo position himself at his entrance. “That a good cock-sleave.”

“Enough talking Theo. Your voice is enough to scare any erection I have away.” Mal said putting his cock at Dexter mouth.

“Filthy irregular.” Theo spoke with a roll of his eyes.

“You’re so uptight just like our little pet here. Well he was tight.” Mal laugh and shove his cock down Dexter throat.

“You’re so crude.” Theo said and push his cock into Dexter ass.

 

Dexter eyes shot open as he choke on Mal cock. He couldn’t even bite because the cock was so thick. Mal fuck his skull just like he fuck his pussy. All Dexter could do was gurgle as Mal pound the back of his throat. “GGggggguyrgle!” Dexter went as he did he best to focus on his breathing. His ass was not in a better predicament either. Theo did long hard strokes while he kept a strong grip on Dexter tail.

“How can he still be tight after having something that fucking big up his ass?” Theo went as he struggle to get a rhythm of thrusting. Dexter ass clinch tightly on Theo cock actually pulling the human deeper and deeper. “How does it feel Dexter? How does it feel to know that this is just the beginning? The first of many.”

This was true a new reality open up on Dexter. He was now the pet of two demonic forces and both seem ok with treating his body as nothing more than property. He should be angry. He should fight. Yet somehow he is not. In truth Dexter deep down could not be happier. This is what he wanted all along. The hand of two strong Master guiding him and putting him in his place.

“Such a good boy Dexter. That it! Take it all.” Mal yell at him as his thrust became more erratic. “I can’t decide if your mouth is just as good as your pussy. What do you think Theo?”

“His ass is fucking tight. Gonna cum soon.” Theo went finally thrusting freely in and out of Dexter ass. 

“Hehe. So soon Theo?” Mal ask mockingly.

“Shut up!” Theo snap at him. “You look like you’re gonna cum yourself.”

“Yes. You are right.” Mal said as a wicked Idea snap in his head. “Let’s drench him in our cum.”

“You’re a sick fuck.” Theo said as he felt his climax approach. 

“And yet you want to.” Mal said with an eye twitch. His own climax was coming and he wasn’t going to cum early.

With a few more thrust from the both of them they both pull out and cum all over Dexter. Mal covered Dexter head and upper part of his body in his cum. He then grabs Dexter by his hair. “Open your mouth.” Mal went as he grab his face. Dexter obey and Mal push his dick back in Dexter mouth. He then let the last of his cum down Dexter throat. “Drink it all.”

Theo cam all over Dexter lower body, drenching the small demon in his cum. Theo Push his cock back into Dexter ass and fill his hole with his seed. “I’m going to fill you to the brim.” Theo went as the small demon body began to expand. Theo then slid his cock out and smile a warm at Dexter. “That a good boy. See? I’m so proud of you. You took it all. Such a good boy.”

“Well this was a bonding experience.” Mal said getting up from his bed. He then snap his finger to get a clean pair of clothes on him and fix himself up. “I never thought the three of us would be in a threesome. Then again. This is hell.”

“Hhmm…” Theo pick up a very dirty and sex haze Dexter with his magic. He was touching him like this. He was going to give him a bath pronto. Theo golden eyes glow dangerously as he threw a knife in Mal direction. Mal use his Magic to deflect the attack. “This was a onetime thing Mal. I tolerate you only because I cannot be rid of you. If you hurt Dexter in anyway. I will make you SUFFER!”

“Hump… I think we both know that a hallow promise now.” Mal said as he walk to his bathroom. “I can’t wait to see what we all do next.”

Theo watch him go into the bathroom and sigh. He then made his way out of the demon room and close the door behind him. He knew that Dexter completely change the field now and that things will never be the same. Damn it! He then breathe in and out. Oh well. He might as well see what will happen next. After all hell was getting boring.


End file.
